Snips and Slivers
by Sioned
Summary: Done for the LJ 30 Shards community. [SesshomaruKagura] Snips and slivers of a neverending tale.
1. Legend

Shard #1  
Title: A True Legend  
Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagura  
Theme: #1-Legend

-O-

The trail guide yelped slightly as one of the trekkers leaned against an old tree for support. They were a tired bunch, hot and sweaty from walking through the terrain all day.

"Get off! Get off! That tree is sacred!"

The trekker paused, raising an eyebrow at the steadily turning purple trail guide, and questioned,

"Why?"

The trail guide turned another shade of purple as the trekker watched interestedly. He let out a frustrated sigh.

"Someone died there." The trail guide snapped dismissively.

The other trekkers were suddenly more interested. Death had that effect on people who had not been touched by it. Also, they were bored. Climbing on mountains and marching through the terrain was not as fun as it looked.

"Really?" One asked quizzically. "Then where's the grave?"

"It's the tree, you fools!"

"Eh?"

The trail guide let out an impatient shriek and yanked out some of his hair. He pointed one finger to the tree while jumping up and down and yelled,

"The tree grew from where the woman died, you unworthy idiots! She died because she wanted to save her beloved, a cruel and particularly vicious Taiyoukai!"

Silence.

"Um, Mr. Jarken, are you sure you don't want to sit down?" A young girl ventured cautiously. A few trekkers snickered at this.

"There's no such thing as youkai." A young man boasted. "They're just stories to tell the young ones at bedtime." The other trekkers let out a quiet murmur of agreements.

"Oh really?" The trail guide Jarken sneered. "Well than let me tell you a story _children_…about a youkai woman imprisoned by an evil, and a Taiyoukai imprisoned by his memories…"

The trekkers, though disbelieving, listened eagerly as Jarken told the tale.

" –And then the Taiyoukai realized that he could not save her. Not even with his life-giving fang. Forever did she haunt him until one day he too perished. They say, that when the moon is-"

"OUCH!" Screeched a girl, completely ruining the ghastly mood. The trailers blinked to life and realized it was near dusk and the bugs comprehended that fresh human blood was around.

"Err, lets go…" Jarken said hastily eyeing the large bugs appearing. Relieved everyone followed, still talking about the tragic 'myth'.

"But it's not _myth_ is it Mr. Jarken?" The young woman drawled finally still leaning on the sacred tree, "It's legend."

Jarken paused. "I suppose." He huffed. "Now come, unless you want the bugs to dine on your pretty face." He tottered away leading the rest of the trekkers.

But the young woman didn't move. Bugs didn't really bother her. Bugs tended not to bother full-grown youkai.

"Kagura."

She looked over to where her mate stood, white hair billowing in the breeze. Golden eyes watching her as he waited for her to catch up so they could follow the bunch of lumbering humans.

"Are you coming?" He stared at her carefully judging her mood from her manner. She sighed then red eyes closing briefly before she walked up to him.

"The last time we were here you asked me if I were going." She stated running her hand up his left arm. He raised an eyebrow at her. She was moody. That was bad. Well for him at least…

"If you're telling me that miserable excuse for Jaken actually got to you, perhaps you needed this vacation more than I first thought…"

Kagura whacked him lightly on the chest. "Shut it." He smirked lightly deciding it was past time to get her back into her senses.

"Don't hurt you're _beloved_ now, you risked your life for me after all…"

To his delight Kagura went slightly pink. "Shut up! We both know that story was screwed up. You died in it remember…" She replied forcefully tilting her face away from his.

"Also it seems that I couldn't revive you…" He commented dryly. She gazed up at him quirking an eyebrow and pouting slightly,

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" She asked slyly lacing her fingers through his. He didn't reply thinking of the day she came into his life.

"By all rights you should be dead." He muttered bending down suddenly to capture her lips. "But you are with me…and that truly is a thing of legend."

-O-

Sioned: Is it wrong for me to be having a KougaKagome plot bunny while writing this?


	2. Celos

Shard: #2  
Title: Celos  
Rating: Pg-13/K+  
Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagura  
Theme: #19-Jealousy  
Summary: Kagura loathes them. She absolutely hates them.

-O-

I suppose it's rather stupid of me.

I mean he belongs to me right? He's MY husband. There's no need to get angry. No need to feel left out.

Except ever single time he looks at them my blood boils. What's so nice about them anyway? They can't use the wind at their command. They're hardly beautiful. Sometimes I just want to grab them and slice 'em in pieces. Blasted-

But they have power.

And he likes power. He needs it. More than me, more than anything I could ever give-

Perhaps I should get pregnant…

No-I want to enjoy the first few years of our marriage. I think he knows how I feel about them. He must.

But does he comfort his wife?

No. Surely the great Sesshomaru-sama does not concern himself with the feelings of his wife. Instead the wretched fool is amused. I really want to know exactly what I saw in him.

Other than him being so annoyingly gorgeous.

Go away-oh so NOW you want to spend time with me? Well sorry I'm busy go spend time with THEM.

No, I'm not being foolish. Oh go to hell.

…

I really hate when he does that. Really. I don't enjoy it at all. Hmph.

…

Damned dog. Maybe I am being a bit unreasonable…

It's rather idiotic, I suppose, to be jealous of a pair of swords.

-O-

Sioned: I will never write in first person again. I am terrible at it. Oh and points to whoever guess what the title of this chapter means.


	3. Raining

Title: Raining  
Rating: pg-13  
Pairing: Sesshomaru/Kagura  
Genre: Angst  
Theme: #13-Rain

---

It is raining.

Kagura longs to be free of that rain.

Sesshomaru longs to destroy the rain.

Ultimately they both want it gone.

---

It is raining again and Kagura is wet

She goes to him to dry herself, only to find herself never wanting to leave.

"You are dry." He states though unwilling to let her go.

She sticks her hand out in the rain and reprimands, red eyes sparkling. "You lie."

He wants to keep her out of the rain forever.

---

The next time it rains, she is struck with cruel realization that the rain will never stop.

This time it is he who finds her.

"It will never stop." She whispers leaning against him tiredly. The numbness is engulfing her and soon she won't be able to breathe.

Sesshomaru reminds himself that her death was inevitable. That she was a tool that had been used up.

He lets her lean on him nonetheless.

---

This rain is the immobilizing kind.

She is leaving the rain, and possibly him.

The rain doesn't bother him, for he holds his umbrella. He tries holding it over her but it snaps. At that moment she cracks the ice in his chest.

He is so weary of things breaking.

---

Sioned: Dont ask. Too much Smallville.


	4. Trouble

Author's Note: Sioned apologizes for not updating in long but real life is _evil_.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters because I do not live in Japan and my name is not Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

Title: Trouble  
Shard: #4  
Theme: Memories #5  
Pairing: Sesshoumaru & Kagura  
Rating: pg-13  
Squicks: Reference to sexual life

--

Thinking about it now, he could tell from the start she was trouble. The way her eyes mocked him each and every time they met. The way she caressed his body with her eyes when they met. The way her eyes glittered as they observed him.

He almost felt sorry for himself.

She was dangerous. She was cunning. Beautiful. Intoxicating. He could describe her in many ways yet they would never be enough.

And she knew it.

Her dances were ruthless, cruel and often enthralling. He was trapped in the one she had weaved around him without hope of ever being free.

How ironic that he could never be freed from her while she was forever begging to be freed from her master. How furious would she be if he told her she was quite like her maker and had sunk her claws into his skin so far he wondered if he would ever heal.

With her he was never bored. He was never alone. She was always there, whether he liked it or not. He had no choice in the matter, as he was reminded often. Her temper was not to be reckoned with and he let her be.

He wascold and silent most of the time but when alone with her and their opposing tempers crashed. They tumbled. She made him alive, made him yell, made him rage. She brought out the worst of him and it was acceptable because they ended up in bed anyway.

They would argue, she would win, because no matter what he did he could never deny her anything for long. And to make it up to him they would have a romp in the bed before he left for his duties.

She caused most of the problems in his domain anyway. Either she had accidentally demolished a village that was under his protection or killed the ambassador of some powerful and easily angered youkai that would challenge him before the week was out.

And she had the nerve to demand jewelry made out of the youkai's corpse after he had killed it.

But there it was. She was Kagura and he was Sesshoumaru. She would always make life interesting while he would make it hell.

:0:

"Hey."

He glanced up form his pile of papers scowling. He was supposed to be doing work, not reminiscing about his wife. He could do that when she was dead.

Not that he would ever let her die.

"You had the most odd look on your face…" She observed walking towards him and bending down to examine his face. "It could almost be described as soft…" Kagura chuckled mockingly before sitting down on his lap.

He glared at her in annoyance as she made herself comfortable lifting her feet and resting them on his desk.

"Oh and before I forget," she murmured nuzzling her face into his chest, "I got rid of the prime minister's wife. Stupid woman said her husband's hair was much better than yours."

Kagura grinned at him before petting his head. "I love your hair." She said fondly ignoring the exasperated gaze he sent her.

She was trouble and that was exactly what he needed.

--


	5. Pastel

Title: Pastel  
Shard: #5  
Theme: Jewel #21  
Rating: pg-13  
Disclaimer: If you think I own this than you are sadly wrong.

Author's Note: Sorry! Sioned had exams.

-0-

Kagura stares at the jewel-encrusted ring in silence. Her half eaten slice of cake is calmly sitting before her and she wonders how he stuffed the ring in her piece in the first place.

"Are you trying to kill me?" She asks finally gazing up at the man sitting across the table from her. He raises an eyebrow and states,

"I was under the impression that these kind of things are romantic."

She let out a huff of annoyance. "And just who said I wanted you to be romantic?" She sneaks over to him though, bending down to kiss him softly. Sesshoumaru runs a thumb down her cheek and breathes deeply resting his forehead against hers.

"Will you—"

"I already said yes idiot."

* * *

Sioned: Ahem. Thanks to Skittlez-chan for the _HELPFUL_ tips. And Ari, you wench, I shall deal with you later. Muwah.


	6. CatchSaveMiss

Title: Catch.Save.Miss.  
Shard: #6  
Theme: #24 Death  
Rating: pg-13  
Disclaimer: If you think I own this than you are sadly wrong.

Author's Note: Was sleepy and sick when written so if you don't understand it, tough. Neither do I. Or maybe I'm just screwing with you and don't feel like answering questions.

-0-

**Catch**

"Want to bargain?"

Don't stop. Response.

"I--"

_Stop trying to read me with your red red eyes..._

Don't Stop. Release.

_If only that I could touch-_

Don't stop. React.

"You are not of my concern."

_Liar_

_Touch me not with your soft soft lips_

Don't Stop. Rewrite.

"Can you **save** me?"

Don't Stop. Remorse.

"Are you going?"

_Are you going..._

Don't Stop. Resign.

"Yeah. It's fine."

Don't Stop. Remember.

"Because in the end...I was with you..."

_..without me?_

Don't Stop. Relive.

"Was she suffering?"

_Cut me not with your smile so weary..._

**Miss.**

-0-


End file.
